We have been studying allergic encephalomyelitis (EAE) in juvenile guinea pigs which can develop cataracts in the acute phase and will undergo a chronic stage which resembles multiple sclerosis in man. The cataracts, which develop from the lenticular cortex in acutely paralyzed juveniles, are being analyzed biochemically. In face of a reduction of soluble proteins in the lens, the proteins found in the insoluble fraction are being examined. Cataract formation is not seen in EAE-resistant strain 2 guinea pigs nor in adults of any strain. The acute phase of EAE could be suppressed by cyclophosphamide or by injection of myelin basic protein during incubation period. The juveniles treated in this way did not show cataracts, and remained cataract-free when they went on to a chronic EAE (which was not suppressed under the experimental conditions). With Dr. Gottlieb at UCLA we are attempting therapy of chronic EAE using massive serial doses of irradiation (total lymphoid radiation) and with Drs. Traugott and Raine at Albert Einstein analyzing the T-cells migrating to the CNS by use of monoclonal antibodies.